The Troubles With Training
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Six is training with Sam when Nine shares his (unwanted) opinions. Rated T for Nine's swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

I know I'm being stupid, but I can't help it. Not when I see her holding back in her training just so that the little human nerd won't get hurt. "Six!" I holler out. "Get your ass over here, it's time for some real training!"

"We were training!" Is the indignant reply from the nerd friend of Johnny-boy's.

"Didn't look like it to me, Sammy." I reply. "It looked like she was going easy on you. She barely broke a sweat." I walk over to them, intent on actually training.

"What the hell, Nine?" she asks.

"What I want to know is why you're training soft on him right now? This isn't training, not for you, anyways." I look her over, and she's barely sweating. And that might even be from the hot room, not from the exercise.

"We were training!" Sam replies again.

Six grimaces. "Sorry Sam, but I wasn't actually training. I was planning on coming back later and working by myself for a while once I had worn you out." She admits while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"So you don't think I can handle myself against the great and almighty Six? What about all the time we spent training in Florida?" he asks her.

"No, she didn't want to hurt your feelings and break your small ego along with your fragile human body, Sammy. Now, why don't you run along and let the real warriors train." Sam looks over at Six one more time before leaving the training room.

"That was totally uncalled for, Nine." She tells me.

"No, what's uncalled for is you half-assing training just so you won't hurt the ego of a human boy who you lead on like a puppy." She snorts. "We both know I'm right. Girls like you walk all over boys like that."

She glares at me. "Girls like me?" she repeats.

I nod with a smirk. "Yeah, girls like you." I repeat. "Why, does the truth hurt, Six?" I taunt her. She growls and runs at me, throwing punches and kicks like lightening. Some of them I dodge or deflect, and others hit me with enough force to make most people stumble and fall back on their asses. But I'm moving fast, and attacking with even more force. She dodges and deflects, and then disappears from view. "Six! Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here." She says from behind me before kicking me hard enough to force me to my knees. She forces me to the ground with her telekinesis and holds me in place with her body. Her forearm is across my throat and she's straddling me to keep me on the ground. If we weren't training, I would definitely love this position. "How's that for half-assed training?" she asks haughtily.

I throw her off of me with my telekinesis and roll on top of her. "Not quite good enough, sweetheart." I'm straddling her right now and watch as her chest rises and falls as she gets her breath back. She tries to use her telekinesis to force me off of her, and then she tries to wiggle her way out when that fails. Knowing that she can't get up, I grin down at her. "Do you give up?" I ask her.

"Never." She spits out immediately.

"Usually that's all fine and dandy, but right now you don't really have a choice. I'll even let you up now and call it a draw if you agree to a few things."

She narrows her eyes and me and frowns. "What kind of things?"

Knowing how much she hates every one of my cocky expressions, I smirk down at her. "The usual. Just admit that I'm the most amazing Garde and that you can never be as awesome as me." I begin, which causes her to snort. "How about you agree to train with me every day?" I ask her. "You're getting soft by training with the little nerd."

"Quit calling Sam that." She says. I don't move or say anything, but just keep grinning at her like an idiot.

Finally, I can't take her silence anymore. "You know, if you wanted us in the position, all you had to do was ask me, sweetheart. There's no need to be shy about it."

She scowls and lets out a sound of disgust. "If I agree to train with you, then there will be no more of those comments while training. Got it?" I nod, but wait for her to say it. "Fine, I'll train with you. Just get off of me, Nine."

I stand up and step back. "My pleasure, sweetheart." She gets up and pointedly ignores my offered hand.

"I'm taking a shower." She mutters before leaving the training room.

"Can I join you?" I call after her. She turns around immediately.

"I thought we agreed on no comments." She says.

"No, you agreed on no comments. I just nodded. Besides, we're not training right now, are we sweetheart?" She rolls her eyes and storms out of the training room, almost running into Marina and Ella as they enter. "Have fun training." I tell the two girls as I exit the training room.

I don't want to admit that I watch Six as she walks off, but I definitely check her out. Which I've already done, but it's always fun to do again. Besides, she's the only non-taken Loric girl my age. What else is a guy going to think about? Human girls?

* * *

Later that night, I find her in the training room. She's working through an exercise, and it's one that I know well. Sandor used to make me train it all the time when he was still alive. I always hated it because I was bad at it, but Six does it perfectly. "Nicely done." I tell her when she stops.

She looks surprised when she sees me. "Thanks. Katarina always made me do that one. I don't really need to practice it anymore, but it feels wrong to train without doing it. You know?" she asks.

"Yeah, Sandor made me do the same drill. I hated it then and I hate it now." Before she can make any comments about that, I lean on the wall across from her. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"I told you earlier, I've been training on my own at night. It helps me sleep if I train later in the day." She admits.

"So why train at all in the morning with Sam? You could be using that time for something more productive, like getting enough sleep, or something like that." I suggest, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"He needs the training. I would go for a run, but I don't know Chicago well. I don't want to get lost or trapped somewhere if Mogs attack." I notice how she ignored my suggestion of sleep, but decide not to comment on it.

I nod, and mull that over for a minute. "Why don't you and I run together? It can be part of our training." I suggest. "I know Chicago well, so you don't have to worry about getting lost or anything."

She nods. "That sounds great, actually. I've been dying to stretch my legs and really run."

I shake my head. "This is Chicago, sweetheart. Not the middle of nowhere. You can't go into a full sprint. You'll have to jog slowly, since that's like a fast pace for a human."

She shrugs. "It's better than nothing, I guess." She glances down over at the clock hanging above the door. "What are you doing up in the training room right now?"

"Some crazy girl kept making sounds in the Lecture Hall, which kept me awake." I tease her.

She grins a little. "Hm, you might have to take care of that. It sounds like a serious issue." I decide that it's nice to stand here and talk with Six without either of us yelling at the other.

"Yeah, I'll have to get it checked out soon. But first we need some sleep. Come on, this late night training is keeping you awake, not helping you sleep." I tell her as I drag her out of the training room. She must agree, since she doesn't stop me or get out of my grip –which she could, since I wasn't going to man-handle Six around the penthouse. I stop at the door to her room and I push her inside. "Get some sleep or I'll make you!" I tell her through the door.

"How would you make me fall asleep?" she asks.

"I have my ways. Don't doubt the genius in my amazing skull, sweetheart." I respond. I wait outside the door for another ten minutes until I hear her breathing even out which lets me know that she's asleep. Then I finally make my way to my own room and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Hello! Here's another oneshot about Six and Nine, since I can't seem to stop writing about them. I think that it's a serious problem. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

After my shower, I find Sam walking out of Sandor's workshop. "Hey, Sam, I'm sorry about before. Nine was being an ass." I say as I approach him.

Sam smiles. "Yeah, no problem, Six. I get it, you guys have to get ready for this war. That means that you don't have time to mess around with me when you should be training." He looks sullen.

"Quit insulting yourself. You're doing fine. But you're only human, it's not your fault at all." I smile at him, and he perks up. "Why don't we do something fun? You said earlier that you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that would be great. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea. I'm not sure what's in Chicago or how to navigate it without getting lost. But we'll figure it out, I'm sure." Sam grins, and the two of us walk towards the elevator doors.

"Where are you guys going?" Ella asks us from the living room.

"Exploring. Tell the others not to worry. We'll be back in under two hours, okay?"

Ella nods, but frowns. "Okay. Have fun."

 _What's wrong?_ I ask her in my mind.

Ella hesitates before answering. _Nothing, don't worry about it, Six. Have fun on your date with Sam._ She replies.

I grin and press the button for the elevator. Sam and I step inside, and the ride down to the lobby is quick. Once we step outside into the busy streets of Chicago, Sam and I wander towards the shores of Lake Michigan.

We stop on a park bench and stare at the huge lake. "Wow, that's pretty big." Sam remarks. He realizes what he just said, and blushes. "I mean, that's a big lake. No, I mean… I meant to say…"

I laugh. "Don't worry Sam, I got it. The lake is big." I tease him.

He groans. "Here I am, out with the prettiest Garde on Earth, and I'm blabbing about how big Lake Michigan is… Of course it's big, it's one of the Great Lakes… Ugh."

"Hey, don't worry." I reassure him. "I get that you're a little nervous." I begin. "I am too."

"You? Nervous?"

Okay, maybe I'm lying a little bit. But if it's to make Sam feel better, then it's okay. Right? "Yeah, this is my first date too. So don't be too worried, okay?"

Sam nods, and we eventually leave the lakeside to wander the streets of Chicago. We're just exiting a small café on a corner street when we hear a familiar voice. "Hey lovebirds. How's your date?"

Nine smirks at us, and Sam looks embarrassed, but I'm beyond annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Looking for you two. You've been gone for more than two hours, so Ella's worried. Come on. It's time to go back and end your little date."

"Shut up, Nine."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure, sure." Nine grins, but I keep glaring at him. He finally starts walking, so Sam and I follow him back to the John Hancock Center. We ride the elevator up in silence, the only sound being Nine tapping his foot on the ground.

When we get into the penthouse, Nine drags the two of us into the kitchen. "I found them."

"What took you guys so long?" Marina asks.

"Yeah, you've been gone for almost three hours." Ella says. "We were getting worried about you."

"We're fine. We just got a little lost, is all." I tell Ella.

For the next hour, I lean against the counter in the kitchen and watch Marina make dinner. I had tried a few times to help her, but I'm not talented at cooking. When dinner's ready, the ten of us sit around the huge dining table in the penthouse and eat. After dinner, it is John and Sarah's turn for the dishes, so the rest of us disperse to do whatever.

Later that night, I find myself in the Lecture Hall, training by myself. I'm already exhausted, but it's better than sleeping. When I sleep, I still have horrible nightmares about Katarina and my time in the Mog base. Not to mention the nightmares about my time in the Dulce base or my fight with Setrakus Ra.

As I'm finishing up a drill that Katarina always made me do as a kid, someone says, "Nicely done." I stop and turn around to see Nine standing there, just staring at me.

I'm surprised to see him here, since I thought that everyone was asleep by now. "Thanks. Katarina always made me do that one. I don't really need to practice it anymore, but it feels wrong to train without doing it. You know?" I explain, and I'm sure he can relate. We all have weird things that we do in order to remember our Cepans.

Nine nods, his expression serious for once. "Yeah, Sandor made me do the same drill. I hated it then and I hate it now." I suppose that makes sense. It's a drill that has helped me develop spatial awareness –which helps me not trip and fall when using my invisibility. "So, what are you doing in here?" He asks.

"I told you earlier, I've been training on my own at night. It helps me sleep if I train later in the day." I tell him. Sure, it's a lie and we both know it, but it sounds better than the truth. I'm Six. I don't want to admit to Nine of all people that I'm having nightmares which keep me from sleeping. That's Ella's problem, since she's eleven. That shouldn't be my problem. I'm old enough where I should be able to handle this without having nightmares.

"So why train in the morning at all?" Nine asks, apparently buying my lie. "Why not use those hours in the morning for something more productive?" he asks. "Like getting enough sleep?" Okay, maybe he did see through my lie. It's probably that hearing of his, which can pick up heartbeats. It's really annoying, let me tell you.

We talk for a few more minutes, and Nine offers to add a morning run to our new training regime, seeing as I was pretty much forced to train with him this morning. "What are you doing up in the training room anyways?" I ask.

Nine hesitates before answering, "Some crazy girl kept making sounds in the Lecture Hall, which kept me awake." He teases.

"Hm, you might have to take care of that. It sounds like a serious issue." I tell him in a mock-serious tone. It's kind of nice to talk with Nine without yelling at each other or hurling insults. Maybe we can get along. Actually, probably not. We're too different. _You're too similar_ , a voice in the back of my mind argues. _And all you need to do to get along is be alone in a dark room…_ the voice goes on.

"…awake, not helping you sleep." Nine finishes. Oh, I must have missed the first part of whatever he said due to my inner voice being weird. Oh well. Nine grabs me by my arm and gently drags me out of the Lecture Hall and through the hallway. He stops in front of my room, and my inner voice says some things that are _not_ appropriate for Ella to hear. Despite the silent shouts of my inner voice, Nine gently shoves me into the room and closes the door behind me. "Get some sleep or I'll make you!" he orders.

"How will you make me get some sleep?" I ask defiantly, desperately trying to shove down my incoming yawn.

"I have my ways. Don't doubt the genius in my amazing skull, sweetheart." He responds, and I can practically hear the smirk crossing his features. His strong, handsome features. 'No, Six. Don't think that.' I tell myself, but my traitorous inner voice betrays me. _Yes, Six. Think those thoughts. Think about how handsome and smart and funny Nine is._ Wait. I don't think that Nine is smart. In my opinion, he's an utter idiot. _Um, I mean, think about how amazing Nine is. And how he makes you feel when he's around._

Suddenly, it makes sense. There's no creepy voice in my head. I mean, there is, but it's not because I'm crazy. It's the only telepath in the penthouse. Ella. _Get out of my head, Ella._ I tell her. _And stop trying to get me to think about Nine. That's weird and creepy_.

Ella quickly apologizes, and the strange voice is gone. But still, something about it bugs me. Why did I so easily think that it was my inner self? Do I actually think about Nine that way, but push it down? And was Nine right when he told me that I'm only leading Sam on? That 'girls like me' walk all over 'boys like him'?

'No.' I tell myself. 'I like Sam, and I'm not leading him on.' I repeat this thought to myself multiple times as I change into pajamas and lay down in bed. As much as I want to fall asleep, thoughts race through my mind. Sadly, they're mostly doubts about my relationship with Sam and thoughts about Nine.

"What's happening to me?" I ask myself. This is sad, really. I'm definitely not Badass Six right now. More like confused Maren who has no idea what to do. And I hate being confused almost as much as I hate being Maren.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this secondary one-shot for Training! I might actually make this a three-shot, with the last one being from Sam's perspective. Or I might not. Either way, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a wonderful day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


End file.
